Outside Help
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Superman assists the Enterprise crew with a problem while on a time travel mission to the 23rd century. Portrayal of Superman based on movies of late '70s and '80s.


_OUTSIDE HELP  
__By J.M. Lane_

The Enterprise crew had had an exhausting three months without shore leave and were looking forward  
to R & R on Starbase Six, otherwise known as "Dreamland" among Starfleet officers. James Kirk was anticipating as eagerly as his crew.

He could not remember the last time he had been there, which was sufficient reason to get there with all possible speed as far as he was concerned -- provided Fleet Command didn't divert them at the last moment. Unfortunately they had a positive talent for doing that just when the crew most needed a break.

Even so, he was determined not to let anything spoil this upcoming leave, even toying with the idea of having Uhura maintain radio silence, disregarding any calls from their superiors. Of course, that violated his sense of fair play, not to mention his thirst for adventure. Who could tell what might come up in the next 36 hours, their ETA at Starbase Six? They might be badly needed somewhere...

On the other hand, they couldn't be at their best if they didn't have some R & R on occasion. Which reminded him, Carol had said she was going to take some leave on Starbase Six about now. Perhaps he could look her up and they would--

"Captain," the rich voice of his half-Vulcan First and Science Officer came from the direction of the latter's station...usually over Kirk's right shoulder when he was facing the ship's viewscreen.

The Captain sighed and swiveled his chair around. "Yes, Mr. Spock, what is it?"

"Ship's sensors have detected a most unusual--" The Vulcan broke off in mid-sentence, double-checking the sensor readings. "Fascinating," he murmured.

"Spock, what is it?" Kirk's tone reflected his dislike at having to repeat himself.

The Vulcan refused to be rushed. "If our sensors are correct, there is a life-form heading in our direction -- apparently Humanoid. Its speed is..." Both of Spock's upswept brows disappeared into his bangs as he found his voice again. "...warp eight point-two!"

Kirk gave his second-in-command a funny look. "That's impossible. No living being could survive the rigors of deep space unprotected, much less travel at multi-warp speed."

"Apparently this one can, Captain," Spock contradicted.

The Captain called to his Bantu Communications Officer. "Uhura, open hailing frequencies and hook in the universal translator. If Mr. Spock is correct, this will be the first time we have encountered a Humanoid life-form which can survive outer space unprotected and go at multi-warp speed."

"Hailing frequencies open, translator tied in," Uhura replied.

"To unidentified flying object. This is Captain James T. Kirk commanding the U.S.S. Enterprise from the United Federation of Planets. We are a peaceful people. Please identify yourself and tell us what business you have in Federation space."

Kirk listened for a reply. For a long moment there was silence, then a low-timbred masculine voice came over the intercom. Uhura was shocked; replies usually came over her ear receiver. Her eyes met Kirk's, searching his face for answers, but he shook his head and frowned.

"To James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I am also a peace-loving being. On my adopted world I am called  
...Superman. I'm here on a time-travel mission to the 23rd century. If you like, I can come aboard your vessel for a short time. Just let me slow down first so your transporter can lock onto my coordinates."

It was fortunate that the being -- or whatever -- didn't know what was going through the minds of James Kirk and his crew at that moment... or see the looks on their faces (or so they thought). Kirk was sure he couldn't possibly have heard right. _Superman?_ The only being they had heard of by that name had been from a fictional planet called Krypton in a distant (and also fictional) red-sun star system.

The being was the only one of his kind on his adopted world, having strength, hearing, sight, intelligence and physical attributes far beyond those of Humans... including invulnerability and the ability to fly at almost limitless speed. But he had just spoken with this "fictional" being! It couldn't possibly be happening -- but it was. The Captain reached for the intercom button which would pipe him all through the ship.

"Scotty, we have a guest coming aboard. Get a fix on his coordinates. Dr. McCoy, report to the Transporter Room immediately. Spock and I will be there shortly. Kirk out." With that, the Captain stood up and beckoned to Spock with two fingers. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con," Kirk said over his shoulder as he and Spock entered the turbolift and disappeared.

Scott and McCoy's whole faces were questions when the commanding officers entered. McCoy spoke first. "Jim, what's going on here? Why the big rush?"

Kirk ignored him and said, "Energize," after Scotty told him he was locked onto the coordinates of whatever (or whoever) it was coming aboard their ship. The closest thing to this in anyone's memory was the time when Abraham Lincoln had supposedly came aboard. He had turned out to be a shape-shifter from the planet of molten lava called Excalbia... and the duplication had been so perfect that the being had registered as Human.

Moments later a tall, godlike being stood on the transporter pad. He wore a red and blue uniform-like outfit with a long, flowing red cape. The shirt was covered with a large stylized "S" six inches across. He had black hair with a curl in the center of the broad forehead, deep blue eyes, a finely chiseled nose, firm, well-shaped lips and a strong chin.

Wide shoulders and muscular arms flowed smoothly into an equally muscular chest, which in turn tapered down to a narrow waist and hips. A yellow belt encircled the slender waist, holding up red swimsuit-like briefs. The arms ended in large and strong but gentle hands. The well-proportioned legs ended in size-12 feet, encased in bright red boots which were "M" shaped on top.

The four Enterprise men were transfixed, scarcely able to believe the evidence of their own eyes. It was the godlike being who spoke first. "Which one of you is the commander of this fine vessel?" came the same voice they had heard only moments before -- a richly masculine voice with a kingly bearing.

Kirk made himself step forward, hand outstretched. "I'm Captain James Kirk. Welcome to the Enterprise."

Only then did the stranger frown. "Enterprise... James Kirk... United Federation of Planets. Yes, I've heard of you. But aren't you all fictional characters, created by a man named Gene Roddenberry? There was once a popular TV science-fiction show, followed by six movies--" His voice trailed off. "_STAR TREK_, I believe it was called," he finished.

Kirk looked stunned for a moment, then laughed. "Just as we always believed _you_ to be a fictional being... but if we were, none of us would be standing here talking right now."

"No, I suppose not," was the reply, accompanied by a smile. "Perhaps I unwittingly entered a parallel universe of some kind."

"If you did, then so did we," Kirk said. "Won't you step off the transporter now? I assume you'd like a tour of the ship."

"If it doesn't inconvenience you, Captain," the Man of Tomorrow smiled.

"Not at all," the Captain assured him.

"Then let us begin," came the reply.

"I hope you realize that we have a lot of questions about you, just as you must have plenty about us -- uh... Superman," Kirk said hesitantly.

"My Kryptonian name is Kal-El," the Action Ace told his host. "But I usually go by the name given to me by my adoptive parents -- Clark."

"Very well... Clark."

All four officers found themselves walking out the Transporter Room doors, surrounding the new arrival.  
If Kirk could have foreseen what would happen, how  
his crew would react -- neither he nor any of them (particularly Spock and McCoy) would have believed  
it possible, not for a moment... but it was real. It was happening, and would make great shore leave conversation, provided they weren't hauled away in straitjackets first.

They decided to start at the top, so to speak. The five of them stepped into the turbolift after a short walk down the corridor. En route to the Bridge, Kirk turned to the Man of Steel."How did you come to have such powers, and what is your home planet like?"

Sadness crossed the Metropolis Marvel's handsome face. "It would be more accurate to say what _was_ it like. It was far more advanced than Earth, much larger and with heavier gravity. We had peace for many centuries.

"But it was destroyed in a nuclear explosion moments after my father Jor-El, a top Kryptonian scientist and diplomat, sent me off in a small starship as a baby. He was unable to convince the Council of Elders that Krypton was doomed. It took three years to get to Earth.

"Its yellow sun made my body's cells more condensed, which accounts for my invulnerability. Earth's lighter gravity gave me my ability to fly. I also deduced that it accelerated my intelligence and other senses, particularly my strength. For that reason, I must be very careful dealing with criminals or when performing rescues. Otherwise I could kill someone... and I have vowed never to kill, not for any reason."

"Logical," Spock said.

The Kryptonian gave the Vulcan a strange look but said nothing.

"We have much in common. My home planet of Vulcan is similar to yours, quite large and with heavy gravity. It has no moon, so I have excellent night vision.  
I have very sensitive hearing; my other senses are heightened as well. I even have the ability to plant suggestions in other beings' minds -- and am a touch-telepath. My only drawback is my sensitivity to cold."

"You have some abilities that even I don't have," was the reply. "Of course, the reverse is also true. But at the same time, we share several abilities. Still, the learning crystals my father sent along with me were of immense help. They contained all the information available from the worlds in the 28 known galaxies in the universe at that time."

An upswept eyebrow raised. "Learning crystals?"

"My father discovered a way to record images and information in the crystals," their guest informed him.

"Indeed," the Vulcan remarked. "Have you any idea how he did so?"

"Perhaps later," the Kryptonian evaded. "In the meantime, I would like to hear more about you all."

At that moment they reached the Bridge; the turbolift doors parted and the group stepped out. The Bridge crew's eyes almost popped out of their heads at the sight of the incredible being whose presence seemed to fill the entire room.

But they discovered that he was as mild-mannered  
as he was big and strong. It was astonishing how much he and Spock had in common, as well as their many differences... not the least of which was the shape of their ears and their behavior.

The first person the Man of Steel met was Uhura. She wasn't easily swayed by male charm, but then she had never met any man quite like the Kryptonian. The smile he gave her could have melted a chocolate bar at twenty paces, much less a woman's heart. The Action Ace raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"So your name is 'Nyota Uhura.' That means 'Star Freedom' in Swahili, doesn't it?"

"Why -- yes, it does." Uhura blushed so deeply that  
it was visible even through her dusky skin.

"Your name is every bit as lovely as you are, dear lady. Captain, are all the women on your ship this beautiful?"

Before Kirk could reply, Spock raised an astonished eyebrow and commented, "Captain, do you not find him... somewhat emotional for a being from such an advanced culture?"

"Why do you say that, Mr. -- Spock, isn't it? Don't you think your colleague is beautiful?" The Metropolis Marvel's voice was laced with disbelief.

The Vulcan's upswept brows shot up in startlement at being asked such a question. "I am a Vulcan," he finally said, dignity in every line of his body. "Vulcans do not notice such things. We are a logical, pragmatic people."

"Mr. Spock, my adoptive parents were Human. I knew no other way to behave." The Kryptonian frowned thoughtfully. "And if I remember correctly, you aren't entirely Vulcan."

"That's right," McCoy put in. "He's _half_-Vulcan. His father is Vulcan, but his mother is Human. Of course, that doesn't prevent him from _acting_ like he's totally Vulcan. So much so that there's no living with him most of the time. He's like a walking computer."

Spock gave the Doctor a withering glance, but McCoy ignored him.

"There's nothing wrong with being logical and intelligent, Doctor," the Man of Tomorrow admonished.

"Provided it's not overdone," McCoy shot back. "Spock abuses the privilege."

"Sounds like he has a tendency to overcompensate because of his Human half," the Man of Steel observed. "Which reminds me, Mr. Spock. Tell me more about yourself."

McCoy couldn't help a pained look, though he said nothing more. Spock was surprised but pleased to be able to talk about his Vulcan attributes. Most of the time the Humans he worked and associated with had neither the patience nor endurance to keep up with him.

"We were once quite an emotional people and nearly killed ourselves with our passions. It was only by way  
of the Vulcan philosopher Surak and his reforms which managed to change us into logical, peace-loving people that our race was saved. We also have a philosophy called IDIC: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.

"It means we rejoice in both our differences from and similarities to other races... anything that makes a person unique in him- or herself. In addition, my parents -- or more specifically, my mother -- says that I am a living example of IDIC, personifying the best of both Vulcan and Earth."

"And from what I've learned from scanning your ship's memory banks, you've done both of them proud," the Metropolis Marvel remarked.

Spock was so astonished at this that he even forgot (at least for a moment) that he was Vulcan. He actually smiled at the Kryptonian and thanked him, prompting shocked expressions on every Human face present. Of course, the moment passed and the tour continued. They went from station to station, the officers manning them only too happy to explain their functions... including Spock, the Captain, Scotty and Uhura.

"Tell us more about yourself," Kirk entreated. "Judging from what you've told us so far, you must have done and seen many 'fascinating' things -- more than we could do in a lifetime of five-year missions."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at one of his favorite expressions, but remained silent.

The Action Ace spoke softly. "I haven't time to tell you much. I must be getting on with my mission. As you surely must get back to yours -- but while I'm here, I'll tell you as much as I can."

As they stepped back into the turbolift, Spock could not resist asking the Kryptonian how he could have known anything about his accomplishments. "I scanned your computer records with my microscopic x-ray vision," was the reply.

Both of the Vulcan's brows shot up. "Indeed. What other vision powers do you have, and can all of them be used in conjunction?"

The Man of Tomorrow took a deep breath. "That's a tall order, but I'll explain as best I can. One: x-ray vision is the vision power I use most frequently. With it, I can see through virtually anything. Two: Telescopic vision is the power I utilize whenever I need to see over great distances -- even light-years.

"It is how I knew I was approaching your ship. Three: Heat vision I employ when I need to warm or melt a given object. Four: Microscopic vision I put to use should it be necessary to find or detect anything invisible to the unaided eye."

He took another breath before continuing. "Only two can be used in conjunction. For instance, when I need to see through something at a distance, I use telescopic x-ray vision. Or microscopic x-ray vision, which I used to learn of your accomplishments. The various combinations of my other vision powers you should be able to surmise for yourself."

"Too bad you can't stay here with us," Kirk said. "Your abilities would be of inestimable value to the Federation."

"If it wasn't for the life I have back in my own time, I might be tempted to do that... but I have gainful employment, a fulfilling super-career and a woman I love very much. In fact, we're engaged.

"However, for many years I did not -- could not -- allow myself to develop feelings for an Earth woman. For one, the danger she would be in from my enemies should it become known to them that she was close to me.

"For another, Humans are fragile, particularly women. I must be careful to always hold my super-strength in check so as not to injure them. Thirdly, I have no idea whether or not Kryptonian and Terran physiologies are genetically compatible, whether or not we could have children... and how would they be controlled if we did?"

This was when McCoy broke in. "Probably as compatible as Vulcan and Terran physiology, because your abilities sound very similar to the Vulcans'. If those two races can mix with all the differences _they_ have, I would think that virtually all Humanoid races could interbreed and intermarry should they choose to do so."

The Man of Tomorrow smiled. "A most intriguing supposition, Doctor. I'll keep it in mind."

"What would you like to see next?" asked Kirk.

"How about your Engineering section? I'm curious as to how this ship utilizes power and in what manner it is produced."

Kirk smiled and gestured to Scotty. "In that case, I leave you in the hands of our Chief Engineer and resident miracle worker -- Montgomery Scott!"

Scotty flushed but managed to speak normally. "Thank ye, sir. This way," the Scotsman said, gesturing back to the turbolift. The Kryptonian followed him.

"We'll be on the Bridge, Scotty. Send our guest back up when you're finished."

Scott nodded in the Captain's direction. "Aye, sir," he replied before taking off with their super-powered visitor in tow.

"Bridge," Kirk said as he and the others stepped into another turbolift.

Scotty had a field day telling the Man of Steel all the ins and outs of both the impulse and warp engines. The Kryptonian absorbed the information as a sponge absorbs water... and what the engineer didn't mention, he found out for himself via the aforementioned vision power he had used to find out about Spock.

All too soon (at least for Scotty) it was time for Superman to return to the Bridge. None of the Engineering staff wanted him to leave, and all who dared crowded around him and Scotty. They had never seen anyone like this being before, and probably never would again.

The Metropolis Marvel's commanding presence was so intimidating that no one dared speak or misbehave while he was in hearing. Even so, the awestruck crew was loathe to see him depart despite the necessity of his doing so.

"What do ye intend t' do now?" the engineer asked as he followed the Action Ace to the door.

"The medical section, perhaps," was the reply.

"In that case, Dr. McCoy may be found on th' Bridge. He's Chief Medical Officer; he'll take ye there."

"Thank you," the Man of Tomorrow said politely, smiling as he stepped out. He had been using the turbolifts to go to and from the various parts of the ship with the Captain and the others, but could go faster under his own power... even flying slowly.

He looked around to make sure the corridor was deserted, then flew to where his telescopic vision said a connecting ladder between decks was. He followed the shafts up to the Bridge, using his strength and speed to enter the turbolift car so as not to astound the crew any more than he already had.

A few seconds later he stepped out onto the Bridge, startling everyone except Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. Even so, the Doctor couldn't help but be surprised when the Kryptonian told him he wanted to see Sickbay next.

Once the shock wore off, the two quietly excused themselves and again entered the turbolift.

"G Deck," McCoy said, his voice shaky since he was now alone with this incredible being. He had felt safer when Jim and Spock were with them. He had to remind himself that the Action Ace was the student here and he the teacher -- at least at this point in time.

The Man of Steel seemed to sense this and put a reassuring hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Nervous, Doctor?" he asked gently.

McCoy was hard-pressed not to jump out of his skin at the Kryptonian's touch. "Yeah, a little, I guess," he confessed, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"No need to be. I'm just a simple Kansas country boy at heart."

McCoy's eyes widened like saucers as his face paled. "K-Kansas?"

"Where I was raised," was the reply. "Which reminds me, your Southern accent is most pronounced. Where exactly are _you _from?"

"A tiny little hamlet in Brooks County, Georgia, called Dixie in one of the southernmost sections of the state. I guess you could say I'm a _real _Southerner," McCoy joked. "That's where my daddy set up his first medical practice... and where I was born two years later."

"Your father was a doctor too?"

"Sure enough," McCoy said proudly.

"And you followed in his footsteps," the Metropolis Marvel observed.

"It was all I ever wanted to do. Be a healer and save lives." The Chief Surgeon paused for breath before continuing. "What about you? What did _your_ father do? Did you follow in his footsteps or did you follow a completely different path?"

"I assume you mean my adoptive father," the Kryptonian replied.

McCoy nodded.

"He was just a simple farmer who worked his land, barely graduating high school before having to go to work. I went to college, obtained a degree in journalism and became a top reporter."

Once again sadness appeared in the Man of Steel's deep blue eyes.

"That's a soft spot for you, isn't it?" the Doctor noted.

"Yes. He dropped dead of a heart attack when I was 18 years old."

"I'm sorry," McCoy apologized. "I never meant to--"

The Metropolis Marvel's dark head bowed even as he raised a hand to stop McCoy's apology. "It's all right. You couldn't have known."

Just then the turbolift stopped at G Deck and the pair stepped out, heading straight for Sickbay. There were double-takes, particularly from female crewmembers, but the two men were oblivious. As they entered Sickbay, Christine Chapel, Assistant Chief Medical Officer and a fellow physician, rushed up to them. Her hair was tousled, her uniform rumpled and her face flushed with anxiety.

"Leonard, where have you been? We've got to..." Chapel stopped short at the man accompanying her superior, turning white upon recognizing him. For a long moment she seemed to have lost the power of speech. When she regained it, her voice was little more than a hoarse croak. "Leonard... is that -- who... I... think it is?"

McCoy nodded. "But there's no time to explain now."

The Kryptonian gave the Doctor a hard look. "Where are your manners, Doctor? Introduce me to the lady."

"Chris, this is -- Superman. Uh... Clark, this is Dr. Christine Chapel, Assistant Chief Medical Officer."

The Man of Tomorrow gave Christine a smile similar to the one he gave Uhura. Like her friend, Christine was not easily swayed by a man's charm, but acted just as Uhura had when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Another lovely lady. Unbelievable. I've seen so many on this ship that if it wasn't for Lois, I would--"

He broke off as Christine recovered and continued as before.

"Leonard, we're way behind on the crew physicals. It's been a week and a half and we're only a third of the way through the crew roster."

"Calm down, Chris. We'll get it done. Can't do it all in one day, you know. In the meantime, I've got to show our guest around."

She shook her head and threw up her hands, turning on her heel to head back into the adjoining examination room. McCoy shook his head and smiled indulgently after her.

"She's just upset... excitable. You know how women are."

The Action Ace nodded absently, his mind occupied with Chapel's odd behavior toward him. Most women went ape when they saw him, but _she_ acted like he was just another man -- at least after her initial shock. Attractive, but nothing to write home about. He vowed to ask Dr. McCoy at the earliest opportunity.

The tour went faster than expected; near the end Superman thought to ask McCoy why Christine had acted so casual and offhand. He wasn't used to women ignoring him.

"Nothing personal," the Doctor assured him. "It's just that her affections are already engaged."

This time the Kryptonian's eyebrows raised in a Vulcan manner. "Oh, really? And just who is the lucky man who is blessed by her attentions?"

McCoy shook his head and twisted his lips. "I'm afraid he doesn't see it that way."

"Why not?"

"How would I know? I've never been able to figure out Vulcans... and Spock least of all."

Shock would have been too mild a word for the Action Ace's reaction. It was as though someone had told him the world had come to an end. For what seemed an eternity, there was a silence so thick one could have cut it with a knife -- then the Metropolis Marvel found his tongue again.

"Doctor, are you telling me that she's in love with _Spock?_"

"You better believe it," was the reply. "But it's not fair to her... he treats her like dirt. I've tried all I can think of to discourage her, but she still can't see any further than Spock. Personally I think she could do a lot better than that pointy-eared encyclopedia. What he ever did to make her love him, I'll never know."

"Oh my God," was the answer. The Man of Steel shook his head hopelessly. "How could she have let it happen? It'll never work." _At least not without help. This Spock sounds like a real tough customer, at least where women are concerned. Even so, they would make a handsome couple. A handsome couple, indeed!_ The Kryptonian couldn't suppress a smile. "I've got to help her," he declared.

"Jim and I have tried for years and failed. If we, Spock's closest friends, can't get through to him, what makes you think _you_ can?"

"I have my ways. Besides, I can't resist a challenge."

"More like impossible. Spock is the original immovable object." McCoy sounded skeptical, to put  
it mildly.

"And I'm the original irresistible force," came the retort. "I'm also getting the distinct impression that you don't think I can do it. In that case, why don't we make this more interesting?"

"What are you getting at?" McCoy frowned.

"We'll make a bet."

The Chief Surgeon's eyes widened at the Man of Tomorrow's tone. "You're serious."

"Very serious."

"Okay, you've got me hooked. What are the stakes?"

"If I change Spock's mind, I leave satisfied, knowing I've done my good deed. Otherwise I'll stay here as your Captain Kirk asks -- at least temporarily. After I finish my mission, that is."

The Doctor whistled. "That's a pretty heady boast."

"No boast. I'll do it," the Metropolis Marvel informed his companion.

"I'll believe it when I see it," McCoy threw back.

"Why not just say that you don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did, Doctor... and I intend to prove myself to you if it's the last thing I do!" With that, Superman stepped away from the Sickbay doors so they closed  
in the Chief Surgeon's face. Despite his skepticism, however, McCoy had a funny feeling that Superman/ Clark would indeed pull it off. He had no idea how the Kryptonian would do it, or why he was doing it, but it _would_ be done. The Doctor grinned wickedly in spite  
of himself, then laughed.

_ Spock's not going to know what hit him,_ he chuckled. _But it's about time somebody straightened him out... and best of all, Christine will be happy._

McCoy never did find out exactly what happened... not even from Christine (and certainly not from Spock), but did know that the female physician was very happy the following morning. Positively radiant.

Whatever the Kryptonian had said, it had had the desired effect... but would have had to have been logical, at least overtly, or else Spock would never  
have gone along with it. It now seemed likely that Superman/Clark would win the bet -- but Spock was  
a tough customer, as McCoy well knew.

For that reason he couldn't consider the bet won  
until he had actually seen evidence of it... Spock and Christine together -- with his own eyes. Not even Jim had volunteered any information, at least not yet, and he was one of the few who was likely to know any of the details behind the inexplicably sudden change in the relationship between the enigmatic Vulcan and the Human female doctor who loved him.

It seemed that everybody concerned was being close-mouthed about the whole matter, but he intended to find out just what had prompted such a drastic turnaround in so short a time. If he could, that is.

The next time the Doctor spoke to the Man of Steel, the latter seemed insufferably pleased with himself -- though the Kryptonian had never been the boastful type, and would in all likelihood refuse thanks of any kind. Seeing people happy was thanks enough for him. Even so, when McCoy joined him at a table in the G Deck Rec Room that afternoon after shift change, he couldn't resist a superior air.

"What did I tell you, Doctor? Your beautiful Dr. Chapel is very happy, and as for your formidable Mr. Spock... well, suffice it to say that even Vulcan logic cannot stand up against Kryptonian determination."

"You haven't won yet," McCoy pointed out. "I need to see them together, watch them interact -- and even then I'm not easily convinced. Oh, I'm sure that Miss Chapel is sincere enough. She's loved Spock for years... but Spock has had years of discipline and practice at concealing his deepest feelings. It would take a lot for me to believe that all that training has been negated in only one day."

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Comes with knowledge of the territory," the Doctor retorted evenly, picking up the cup of coffee in front of him and taking a generous swig. "Not to mention the personalities involved."

"Have no fear. I have every intention of remaining long enough to enforce matters, if only in a very subtle way -- in order to ensure that your Vulcan friend's feelings remain intact and Dr. Chapel's happiness is assured. After that, I'll be on my way and leave you all to your own devices."

The two separated and went about their respective business half an hour later. McCoy stepped into the nearest turbolift after leaving the mess hall, smiling as  
he noted the time on the 'lift's chrono. Chris was just coming off duty...

At the first opportunity, he intended to have a talk with her about what the Kryptonian had said and/or done to prompt Spock's abrupt change of heart toward her. Of course, he might not find out anything beyond what little he already knew, but had to try.

It was easier said than done to catch up to her -- and when he did, it was just for a minute. But even then Christine begged off. He asked her to have coffee with him in the Rec Room; she seemed uncomfortable and evasive.

"I'm sorry, Leonard, but I have a pressing engagement. Could I take a raincheck?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to release her, so he did... albeit reluctantly. She smiled gratefully and left with almost indecent haste. After a moment the Doctor followed, even though he was sure he knew where she was going.

He made sure to maintain a discreet distance, but kept her in sight. His suspicions were confirmed when she looked around furtively before pressing the buzzer  
at Spock's quarters. He answered immediately, also looking around surreptitiously before lifting her face to his to kiss her gently -- then smile at her.

When they parted, McCoy noted the radiant glow on Christine's face as she looked adoringly up at the tall Vulcan, the long-time object of her affections.

"Sorry to be late, Spock. I was delayed. Dr. McCoy wanted me to have coffee with him."

"As long as you are here," came the First Officer's reply, laced with a warmth neither Christine nor McCoy had ever heard him address to her.

One hand reached to stroke her cheek; she caught it and held it there for a moment. He again allowed himself to smile at her, then she released it and the couple pivoted before heading down the E Deck corridor together.

McCoy finally had to admit that Superman had pulled off the seemingly impossible, but it wouldn't be official until he had told the Kryptonian himself about what he had witnessed. With that, the Doctor stepped into the nearest turbolift to head for the Rec Room and a solitary cup of coffee to reflect on what he had seen.

He had hardly seated himself at a vacant table, steaming cup in hand, when he caught sight of a familiar shadow out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when Kirk sat down.

"I thought I might find you here, Bones. I've been wanting to talk to you."

McCoy didn't need to ask what Jim meant because he himself had the same thing on his mind. "Spock and Christine," the Chief Surgeon said with a straight face.

Kirk's face was as unreadable as Spock's; he made no reaction other than a nod. "Have you seen them together?" the Captain wondered.

McCoy nodded. "How about you?"

"Not yet... but at this rate, it's only a matter of time. I ran into Spock a half hour ago and asked him what his plans were for the evening. For a while he pretended not to hear me, then actually blushed and bowed his head, unable to speak. I finally decided to let him go. He nodded at me in gratitude and left quickly. Bones, I'd give a month's credits to know how Superman did it. We've tried for years and failed, but he succeeded in only one day."

"Maybe it was more effective coming from a fellow extraterrestrial," the Chief Medical Officer suggested.

Kirk's lips twisted. "That's possible, I suppose. What do you think will happen with them now?"

McCoy smiled wickedly. "What _usually_ happens in a situation like this?" He put his coffee cup to his lips and took a swig, then set it down and stretched in his chair.

The Captain sighed as he picked up his own cup  
and raised it to his lips. "In which case, I suppose congratulations are in order. As for Superman, he told me he would need to leave within the hour, so we should say our goodbyes. He seemed satisfied that his good deed's been done. It may have been a tad... nosey, but  
I suppose what matters is that our friends are happy."

The two men exchanged smiles, then raised their coffee cups in a toast. "To Spock and Christine -- all  
the best always. To Superman, who brought them together ... thank you, from all of us."

"Amen," McCoy concurred, touching his cup to Kirk's before once again putting it to his lips.

An hour later they were in the Transporter Room bidding the Kryptonian farewell. He once again stood  
on the platform smiling in the direction of the Enterprise men, saluting Spock. The latter raised one upswept brow, but returned the salute.

"I have had a most pleasant sojourn on your ship, Captain... and wish you a successful mission or wherever you're going. I must be on my way now. Please give my regards to your lovely Communications Officer."

The Captain smiled and nodded. "We will never forget you... Superman. May your upcoming mission  
go well."

The Action Ace turned to face McCoy. "Did I win  
the bet, Doctor?"

"You did," the Chief Surgeon admitted, but with a smile. "And I couldn't be more pleased. Whatever you did or said, it worked. I've never seen Christine -- or Spock -- happier. Thank you... from all of us."

"Glad to be of service," was the reply even as the Man of Steel modestly bowed his head. "Oh yes, Doctor... give my regards to Dr. Chapel as well."

"Consider it done," McCoy assured him.

"Energize," Kirk said.

Within moments the tall, handsome Kryptonian shimmered out of existence.

"Well, we'd better resume our course for Starbase  
Six before the crew threatens mutiny," the Captain quipped as he, his second-in-command, and Chief Medical Officer stepped out of the room and into the corridors of G Deck.

At 2030 hours that evening McCoy's door buzzer sounded. "Come," he said; Christine Chapel stepped  
in. "Chris! Good t' see ya. Sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

"Altair water, thanks," she told him, taking the offered chair. "I'm free now, so if you want to talk, I'm ready to listen." She remained silent after that until the Doctor returned with her drink and one of Saurian brandy for himself. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You and Spock, if it isn't too nosey," he said carefully.

Christine hesitated before answering. "I suppose not  
-- as long as you don't ask for details." In addition, her eyes warned him that it wouldn't do him any good, so  
he didn't... though her tone was pleasant enough.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just want your opinion on something."

"Shoot."

"What do you think Superman said to Spock that prompted his change of heart toward you?"

The Doctor's bluntness momentarily stunned his assistant, but she quickly recovered. Christine shrugged. "I have no idea -- and frankly don't care. All that matters to me is that it worked. Spock and I are together now." Her face and eyes reflected the deep love she bore for the Vulcan, as well as happiness that they were together at last.

"What do you think will happen now that you and Spock are together?"

"As I said, I have no idea," she said after taking a swallow of Altair water. "Though I know what I'd _like_  
to have happen." She gave him a sly wink.

"I hope everything works out for you, Chris," McCoy told her sincerely.

"So do I... and there is hope now, thanks to Superman. I wish I'd had the chance to thank him personally."

"Don't worry. I thanked him for both of you."

"We appreciate that," Christine said, standing up to finish her drink and turn toward the door. "I'd better go now. I have a date."

"Spock?"

Christine nodded, unable to keep from blushing.

McCoy smiled understandingly. "Then you'd best be on your way. See you later. Have fun."

"Thanks."

She nodded again as she prepared to depart.

"Chris?"

She stopped at the door.

"Congratulations."

She simply smiled in his direction before stepping  
out the door. McCoy smiled at the closed door before standing up and turning toward his bathroom for a shower before bed. He still couldn't understand Christine's attraction to Spock, but if their being together made her happy, then that's what counted.

It was unlikely that he would ever know just what prompted Spock's sudden change of heart, but he would be forever grateful to the Kryptonian for his timely intervention. Spock needed Christine's love as much as she needed to express that love -- and thanks to the Man of Tomorrow, she would have that chance.

The beep of his intercom interrupted his reverie. He opened it to find Jim on the other end. "Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to remind you that our ETA at Starbase Six is at 1100 hours tomorrow. Now's our chance to try that new facility there that I've heard so much about. We'll probably need a vacation from our vacation!" The Captain laughed wickedly. "I'd have asked Spock as well, but owing to recent events, we must assume that he will have his own plans." The wicked note was still in Kirk's voice.

"No doubt," McCoy agreed with a roguish laugh.

"Well, we'd better go to bed. Otherwise we'll sleep through the first part of our leave -- and I, for one, want to be awake to enjoy every minute of it. Right, Bones?"

"Right, Jim. Well, goodnight. See you in the morning."

"In the morning."

The Doctor got into bed after closing the intercom and having his shower, asleep almost as soon as his  
head hit the pillow. In the brief time he remained awake, McCoy lay thinking of what the last 24 hours had brought them and surmised that he had had no idea how it could have happened.

Was it fate that had brought Superman into contact with them, or something else? Whatever it was, it had served its purpose. In addition, he knew that none of them would forget the Kryptonian or his visit for as  
long as they lived... particularly himself and Jim, not to mention Spock and Christine. In the meantime, however, there were more important things to think about -- like the upcoming shore leave.


End file.
